Devices and processes aimed at removing scale from the inner surface of tubes are known from the prior art. This operation can be carried out downstream of the casting station, downstream of the rolling train or downstream of a heating furnace. Descaling processes often include the use of pressurized water from the nozzles of a lance which runs along the tube.
Some examples of tube descaling processes are known from various documents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,384 includes descaling the interior of a continuously cast tube by means of steam or by means of jets of pressurized water.
JP56151106 discloses a descaling process of the interior of the rolled tube by means of a high-pressure nozzle connected to a movable carriage by a rod.
JP58168404 discloses a process which also includes injecting a fine solid lubricant powder and revolving the tube about its longitudinal axis.
JP1626323 discloses a descaling process which includes descaling the interior of the tube obtained with a boring machine by injecting inert gas in a direction opposite to the outlet direction.
All these methods of known type include injecting water into the tube arranged horizontally for the removal of the scale.
Once the pressurized water from the nozzle has struck the inner wall of the tube, it remains at the bottom of the tube itself together with the scale, and this results in the disadvantage of creating an inevitable heat exchange, an excessive cooling of the tube surface and the need to heat it for the next processing operations.
It is thus felt the need to provide a device for descaling the interior of the tubes which allows to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks.